


Mothman

by orphan_account



Category: Cryptids - Fandom
Genre: Other, i wrote this as a meme, im sorry, we’re all going to hell anyways
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-06 19:44:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20512466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: i am,,,,so sorry HAHAHAHA





	Mothman

I stood there in my room dreading the fact I had to go to school again. It’s my senior year and I still don’t have a boyfriend!!!! I shower and then throw my grey hair inspired by Billie Eilish into a messy bun and throw on my black leggings, holister sweater, and my silver sparkle Ugg boots. Just as I’m about to grab my backpack my stepmom bursts through the door. “Fucking knock!!” I shout at her. She flicks her vape pen at me. “Get your shit, Y/N. You leave today.” I stand shocked. “What do you mean? You can’t kick me out!!” She blows out smoke into my face. “I ain’t kicking you out. It’s getting hard to pay the bills with your ass still around here. I sold you.” WHAT!!! “You sold me??? To who?” She laughs as she points to the door. “Meet your new owner, Y/N.” I turn around and there, standing in the doorway finishing a bowl of worms was Mothman, staring at me with his big, red orbs. “H-hi.” I stutter. Oh god, he’s so hot, I think to myself. “Hi Y/N.” He breathes down my neck.


End file.
